


Togami's Head is Always Arguing

by im_unarmed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, its 4 am, sorry its sorta bad, sorta fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: Listen to Togami argue with his head as i throw in a togakure brainrotTW: USE OF F SLUR AND OTHER STUFF
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Implied Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Togami's Head is Always Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> this writing style is sorta confusingt? But its sorta Togami arguing and losing to his own thoughts? And just. oh also i didn't know how to stop it so the ending kinda sucks sorry about that

_Make it hurt more, insult them more, make them feel awful._ Togami mercilessly insulted his classmates one by one, some having more of a reaction than others, some fighting tears, some scoffing, some fighting back, all of their reactions were like stabs to the heart, but also like peasants licking his shoes. _Why would you say that to them? Good job, look at the despair in their eyes! You’re awful. You’re better than all of them._

It was just walking past someone he knew in the hallways, a classmate, which he barely spoke to. Just another stepping stone, yet whenever Togami saw a familiar face a feeling of dread filled him. It’s just walking past them in the hallway, you don’t have to do anything. _Smile at them. Mock them. Ignore them._ It’s just walking past them in a hallway, he shouldn’t be over thinking this so much. They probably haven’t even noticed him.

 _Don’t eat that,_ He looked in the cupboards of the cafeteria, _Go back to your room, you’re just bored._ Having nothing better to do, and no one else to listen to, Togami walked back into his dorm, locking the door behind him. _Jeez you really thought you could just eat that? Who do you think you are?_ He sat on the floor, leaning against his bed and hugging his knees. 

_She’s watching you again._ He looked over his shoulder, catching Fukawa staring at him, eyes full of lust. Slamming his book shut and glaring at her he got up from his seat and quickly walked down the hallway trying to get to his dorm as fast as possible. _She’s still watching. She’s looking at you. They all are. They’re all watching. Be perfect. Don't mess up. You can’t afford to mess up._

Checking under his bed before he slept had become a habit from his early childhood, siblings trying to ‘sabotage’ the competition. The habit had faded out before he began to attend Hope's Peak, but ever since he caught Syo snooping around once when he had forgotten to lock his door, he always double checked. _Check again, she may have found a better hiding spot. Look in your closet, in the bathroom, under the bed again, check, keep checking, she could still be watching._

Togami didn’t like having friends, unfortunately both Naegi and Hagakure insisted that they be friends. It was easier to get Naegi away considering that he had some common sense, but Hagakure was another story. _They don’t actually like you, you know that right?_ He knows. Hagakure was talking about some horribly stupid theory in the library right now, Togami didn’t like having friends, but he found himself forcing back a smile in the others company.

He wasn’t paying attention to whatever Hagakure was saying over the phone, he had only picked up hoping for a distraction from his head. It was summer break, so he was at home, with less noise to drown out his head. _You’re fucking stupid. You’re fucking useless. Absolutely disgusting. Aren’t you supposed to have a bunch of kids? How are you going to do that when you’re a fag? How pitiful. Pitiful. Pitiful. I pity you. I pity you so much. Everyone pities you._

“You still there?” He heard Hagakure ask from the other side of the phone.

“Where could I have gone?” Togami sighed a response.

“I dunno, but you were super-duper quiet for a moment then I heard heavy-ish breathing, so I was just wondering if you were okay?”

_Woah you really suck at hiding your emotions huh! You’re so bad at everything you do! Jeez you weren’t even trying to hide the fact that you were on the verge of a panic attack huh? Jeez how gross! Disgusting! Ew! Who would even want to look at you? They’re so disgusted and disappointed! You’re such a disappointment. He dropped his phone. Now even someone as dumb as Hagakure knows how you really feel! You’ve disappointed everyone! Oh I think your little friend is trying to talk to you! Don’t tell me you like him! God how fucking gross! Fag! Disappointment! No one will ever love you, not even someone that dumb!_

“Togamichi?”

_Awww are you crying? How cute! How pitiful! How disappointing! Want me to say it again?_ “Shut up…” He pulled at his hair. _I’ll take that as a yes! Disappointment! Stupid! Horrible! Arrogant! Useless! Faggot! Gross! Worthless! Disgusting! Whore! Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment._

“Byakuya? What’s wrong?” _Pick up the phone you waste._

“Nothing,” _You’re a terrible liar_ , “I just got distracted.”

“And was sobbing and repeatedly screaming shut up and calling yourself a disappointment?” _Oopsies!_

“...” _What dumbass half assed excuse are you going to come up with now?_ “That’s none of your business.”

“As your friend, it is my business, which mansion are you at?”

“Huh?” _Oh?_

“Is it the one I’ve been to? Or is it far away?”

 _Don’t tell him_ , “It’s the one you’ve been to.” _Why did you tell him that? Fucking disgusting rat._

“Good! That’s only like an hour long subway away! I’ll be there soon! Bye bye!” He hung up. _Well great, throw on some makeup and formal attire, no one wants to see you like this._ Really clever insults. _Shut the fuck up._

He’s here. The doorbell rang, a maid opened it, he could hear Hagakure running around trying to find his room, eventually the door swung open revealing the out of breath male. _That’s your best friend? You have shit taste._ Togami knows.

“Hey man!” Hagakure smiled and sat beside him on the bed, “So, what’s wrong?” _Don’t respond._ “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna, I just came over to make you feel better, so we can do whatever you want.”

 _He’s lying, don’t trust anyone._ “Did you even tell whoever opened the door why you were here or did you throw them into a panic?”

“I- uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re an idiot.” Togami deadpanned. _At least he isn't as stupid as you._

“Hey!” Hagakure pouted, “You’re so mean Togamichi! I just came over to make you feel better!”

“Exactly.”


End file.
